Ambient condition detectors are known and are useful devices in providing a warning of a dangerous ambient condition. Representative ambient conditions include smoke, fire, heat or temperature, and gas such as carbon monoxide.
With respect to gas detectors, a variety of different types of gas sensors are known. Some of these are solid state devices, others are electrochemical devices. Another class includes biomimetic-type materials of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,164.
Materials of the above-noted type change opacity in the presence of a selected gas such as carbon monoxide. Sensors which incorporate such materials can be used to detect the presence of carbon monoxide in a region being supervised wherein the gas is present at levels and for time intervals long enough to be dangerous.
Such material perform best when installed if care is taken during manufacturer to insure that the gas sensitive materials are not exposed prematurely to either the gas or other contaminants. There thus is a need in such sensors for seals which are effective to prevent premature exposure of the material to the ambient atmosphere.